Recuerdos
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Feli no podía evitar mirar el atardecer y recordar Fairy Oak.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la trilogía y la saga es de autoría Elisabetta Gnone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

Felí miraba siempre el atardecer.

Era un tipo de tradición, desde que había prometido no volver a hablar de Fairy Oak. Pero era una _catrastopestecatastropeste _no recordar una y otra vez cada recuerdo, amistad, sonrisa y más cosas de aquel pueblo, su primer pueblo, el que más llevaría en su corazón.

Una sonrisa sale de sus labios, todas esas cosas le eran imposibles de olvidar.

Y se atormentaba una y otra vez con su insulto personal, porque sabía bien. Por más que viviese miles de veces más que los humanos, nunca podría sacar de su cabeza los regaños de Cícero molestándose por la interferencia, el dulce aroma del pan recién horneado de Dalia, la tranquilidad de la Hora del Cuento junto a Tomelilla y los gritos de Vainilla y Pervinca cuando iban tarde.

Oh, sus amadas gemelas.

Las dudas de saber como estaban ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo. ¿Habría por fin aceptado Pervinca ser novia de Grisam? ¿Vainilla le habría entregado a Jim el diario que le había dedicado todos aquellos años?

Todas aquellas cosas nunca las sabría, pero podía mantener la esperanza. Manteniéndose en vela varías noches, esperanzándose que aquellos niñas que había visto crecer en aquellos quince años no habían dejado apagar su sonrisa, y aceptado todas las jugarretas y escapadas.

Habría deseado mantener contacto con Pífano, Talosén, Lolaflor, Tedemí y la "cucaracha" de Pic ¿Lograrían mantener a los chicos lejos del peligro? Como los conocía, seguramente no.

Y los miles de niños del Valle de Verdellano… Nunca los olvidaría, porque una hada cumple su palabra. ¿Shirley seguiría permitiendo que Mr. Berry comiese azucarillos de arándanos? ¿O por el contrario dejaría de vigilarlo para pasar más tiempo con el joven Tom?

Las familias más allegadas a nosotros tampoco podían salir de su cabeza.

Aún podía ver perfectamente las prendas de miles de colores que siempre se ponía Flox. Las hermosas manualidades hechas en hierro por Hortensia. Las alegres conversaciones mantenidas con Bernie y Rosie. Los sabios consejos de Devien…

¡Y los Burdock! El gigante Duff. El líder de la banda, Grisam. Los deliciosos dulces de _Delicatessen_ hechos por Marta y Vic.

¡Cuánto le gustaría estar allí! Volver hablar con Roble, escuchar las ordenes de Pajarillo en el alba, la forma curiosa de hablar de Acantos, los secretos que se decían entre si Sophie y Rose, los regaños de Mc. Gonagall por los chicos que llegaban tarde, observar como el agua discurría en la fuente de la plaza de _Doceutilessoplosdeviento_…

La nostalgia la dominó de repente. No debía seguir pensando en aquello, no más. Debía dejar ir aquellos recuerdos de una buena vez por todas.

Voló de la margarita a donde se encontraba a su casita ubicada en el tronco de un árbol cercano. No hubo entrado aún cuando vio unas lucecitas que llamaron su atención. Era otra hada, la encargada del correo, por lo cual se confundió. Se acercó a ella, para evitarle todo el recorrido.

—¡Felizserédecirosloquerré! —le gritó. Asustándola un poco—¡Te llegaron dos cartas!

—¿Dos cartas?

—¡Si! Del Gran Consejo —se sorprendió, más que todo por el destinatario ¡Nadie recibía dos cartas del Gran Consejo! Seguramente habían confundido otra hada con ella. En los años que había pasado nadie la había pedido como niñera, y por eso el recuerdo de Fairy Oak se le hacía más vivo.

Observó los dos lados de la primera carta, y se confundió al ver que no traía el sello del Gran Consejo ¿Acaso se habría confundido su amiga?

Abrió el pergamino que se le fue entregado, y casi llora de alegría por lo que decía:

.

"_Querida hadita,_

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos! Soy yo, Vainilla. Espero que me recuerdes, no sabes lo enojada que me pondré si no es así._

_Como puedes imaginar, ya han pasado muchos años desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, ¡No sabes cuantos Pervinca y yo te hemos extrañado! El pueblo ha cambiado mucho en tu ausencia, pero seguimos siendo los mismos chicos que conociste cuando estuviste aquí._

_Sin más rodeos, quisiera pedir tus servicios para cuidar a mi futuro sobrino, ¡Sí, Pervinca y Grisam van a tener un hijo! Fue bastante difícil convencer a Grisam que su hijo tuviese una hada niñera. Como ya sabes, ninguno de su familia ha tenido anteriormente una._

_Tu sueldo sería el mismo que te ofreció nuestra tía: treinta pétalos de rosa al mes y dos panecillos de naranja por días de fiesta._

_Me encantaría volver a recibirte en nuestra casa, así que, por favor, ruego que aceptes._

_Tuya siempre,_

_Vainilla Periwinkle"_

.

Era ella, no cabía duda alguna. La pulcra caligrafía, la forma de expresarse… Si por ella fuera en ese mismo instante ya estaría respondiendo con un rotundo "si" a la propuesta. Aunque, antes, debía de mirar la segunda.

.

"_**Felizserédecirosloquerré o Felí:**_

_**Seguramente ya recibiste la carta de mi hermana. Esta no es más para informarte que no soy la única que espera un hijo.**_

_**Si, Vainilla también está embarazada ¿Por qué no lo escribió en la otra carta? Pregúntale a ella, no es mi problema. De igual forma, esta carta es para decirte que no, si aceptas la propuesta de Babú, no solo serás hada niñera de mi hijo, sino también el de ella"**_

.

Una lágrima resbalo de su rostro, y sin dudarlo más, escribió una respuesta.

La respuesta que la devolvería al pueblo mágico de Fairy Oak.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Bien. Necesitaba hacer esto, en serio. No me sentía capaz de resistir mucho tiempo más para ver la sección de esta bella saga y dejarla sin mi granito de arena.

¡No saben como ame escribir esto! Me decidí a releerme los siete libros, y fui incapaz de evitar llorar como la primera vez que lo termine ¡Y no podía dejar esto así! Entonces decidí escribir esto, más que todo por despecho.

Me gustaría extenderlo más, contando todas las aventuras que viviría Felí con sus nuevos niños, pero no me siento segura.

.

**Se reciben criticas constructivas, amenazas del Terrible 21 y más~**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
